Naruto: Rensasa KamiKyuuketsuki
by WeskerKing1
Summary: Title means "Naruto: Chained God/Vampire". Summery is inside as I can't really write it very well in this box in 250 words. Anyway, Feminine Looking!Naruto, God!Like Naruto, Rin'negan!Naruto, Sharingan!Naruto, Chakra Chain!Naruto
1. Awakening

**Another new story. I will now officially get started on updating my other stories. To know which story I should work on, check my profile for a new poll, I will be changing the poll every other day or so.**

**Summery: All Naruto's life he's been lied to, manipulated, and just abused. He can't remember anything since he was seven unless he removes his necklace. Hell, even then he can't remember anything from before he was five. Well no more. Pein/Nagato removes everything holding Naruto back from being who he is. And he's gonna' take the world by storm.**

**Since I can't keep secrets, Kushina was a Shinzo vampire from Rosario and Fugaku who is Naruto's real father was a pure-blood Kuran. Naruto inherited Rin'negan and Chakra Chains from Kushina, and Sharingan form Fugaku. He has a seal put on him by both Sarutobi and Jiraiya that seals off his abilities, appearance, and most of his training along with intelligence.**

**Naruto is extremely feminine looking in this story and Artemis' views on men. He will be in a minor relationship with Ruka. He will be going to Cross Academy at the same time as Zero, Kaname, an Yuuki, and it the story will follow the plot of the Vampire Knight manga.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>At the northern border of Hi no Kuni, bordering Oto no Kuni and Kusa no Kuni, laid the hideout for the true 'Pein'; one Uzumaki Nagato. Nagato had chin-length red hair, much like other Uzumaki. His eyes were most peculiar though. They were light Purple with three grey ripple-like rings around the pupil; the Rin'negan. The Uzumaki clan's sacred doujutsu.<p>

Next to Nagato, was a girl with long blue hair and grey eyes, ultramarine eye shadow and a labret piercing. She was wearing a long black cloak with red clouds; the uniform of Akatsuki. On her right middle finger, she wore a ring that said 白 (White). She was Konan, the only living friend of Uzumaki Nagato.

Standing in front of both of them was a boy of about 15/16. He was about 5' 4''. He had the spiky blond hair and blue eyes of his father, but the facial texture of his mother. He was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit. On his head, was a black Konoha hitai-ate. He was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto; the third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuu-bi no Youko.

Nagato had used his Pein Rikudou to attack and destroy Konohagakure no Sato; the home of Naruto. When Naruto had arrived, he found Konoha to be nothing but a giant crater from Pein's Shinra Tensei. He faced off against the various 'paths' as they were called and annihilated all but one. That specific one was about to kill Naruto when Hyuuga Hinata; heiress to the Hyuuga clan and Naruto's original fan-girl jumped in and saved his life.

Angry, Naruto unleashed four tails of Kyuu-bi's youkai. It soon upped to six tails, and then has he was getting caught Pein's Chibaku Tensei, he unleashed eight tails. At that point, Naruto was pulled into the seal and met his father, Namikaze Minato; the Yondaime Hokage. Minato had fixed the seal, allowing Naruto to completely escape the Chibaku Tensei.

He soon beat the last 'path' by unleashing a few Rasenshuriken on its body. Using the Sennin Moudo taught to him by Fukasaku and Shima, the Gama Sennin of Mount Myouboku, he was able to locate Nagato's real body. This is where our story begins.

Nagato looked up at Naruto and questioned; "Do you hate me…?"

Naruto scowled, nodding slowly. "Hai. I can't forgive you for destroying my village but…I can't say I blame you." Nagato's eyes widened at this. "You experienced severe pain as a child. Your parents, killed in front of you by Konoha ninja during the Dainiji Ninkai Taisen. Experiencing the war first hand with a group of orphans, Namikaze Yahiko, your leader and Konan, the lovely lady next to you. You activated our doujutsu at a young age when you were about to be killed, killing several Iwa ninja. About seven years later, Yahiko was killed by Hanzou and Danzou. In that state of weakness, Uchiha Madara manipulated you into becoming heartless. I don't blame you… Uzumaki Nagato. But I can't bring myself to not hate you. You destroyed Konoha, but you were manipulated."

Nagato sighed. "As long as there is hate, there will be pain. And pain will bring war, causing more pain. As long as there is hate and pain, there can never be peace."

Naruto growled and clenched his fists together, looking at the ground. "That may be… but Jiraiya-sensei left us to bring peace to the world. __Ware annei chitsujo o nasu mono__."

Nagato gasped at those words. Konan, being utterly clueless, was looking back and forth between them frantically. "What, what does that mean?"

The Uzumaki's looked at her and recited; "'I am the one who will establish peace and order.' The last words of the Rikudou Sennin."

Nagato smiled softly. "Young Uzumaki… come here." Naruto reluctantly walked forward. "Hmm… it appears that Kyuubi is making it impossible for the Rin'negan to activate. I will transfer mine to you, along with all of the knowledge and jutsu I possess. Live well, young Uzumaki."

Nagato put his fingers on Naruto's forehead, and muttered a few words that were to quiet to hear. "Now… to right what I have done wrong." Nagato placed his hands into the hitsuji seal, before muttering; "**Gedou:**** Rin****'****ne**** Tensei****no ****Jutsu**"

Konan and Naruto's eyes widened at the name of the jutsu. "No! If you do that jutsu at your chakra levels, you'll definitely die!"

The red-head simply smiled before closing his eyes for the last time. Naruto was about to go comfort Konan, who looked like she was close to crying, before he felt a massive pain in his head. He clutched his scalp and collapsed to his knees. Unknowingly, chains made out of chakra emerged from his body, as if some kind of defense mechanism.

Konan, too terrified to be sad anymore, saw a glowing light on the back of his neck. She peered over the chains and looked at the kanji. On the back of his neck, painted in black ink, was **制限** (Limit). A limiter seal, used to block tons of things, such as intelligence, strength, chakra, control, and kekkei genkai. Konan's eyes widened, that's why his Rin'negan wouldn't activate even though Naruto had lived through enough pain, it was blocked. And these chains… her eyes widened even more. She knew of one kunoichi who could use chains made out of pure chakra, Uzumaki Kushina; one of the survivors of Uzushio.

Kushina had very special chakra, chakra the Kumo wanted. That chakra was able to restrain Kyuubi and most likely any bijuu. 'Chakra chains', that was what they were called. Kushina's special chakra allowed her to use chakra chains. And it seems that they were passed onto her son, only to be sealed off by someone who knew how to use that specific seal; so either Namikaze Minato the boy's father, Jiraiya the boy's godfather, or Sarutobi Hiruzen the boy's adopted grandfather.

Konan's eyes widened again. Hiruzen! That man would use anything to make sure he had a loyal weapon to the village. The seal limits intelligence, strength, and kekkei genkai. He sealed off his strength so he would remain weak and need someone to protect him. He sealed of his intelligence so he wouldn't be able to analyze what was occurring before him and know Sarutobi's ploy. He sealed off his kekkei genkai because the Rin'negan would break the seal. And he sealed off his chakra because the chakra chains would protect him from harm and he would figure out who his parents were, which Sarutobi didn't want. He wanted a loyal pet. So he would let him get injured, then come to his rescue and spout some bullshit about the 'Will of Fire' and make Naruto want to become Hokage.

And as if a mirror was shattered, the area around Naruto's figure shattered as well. His appearance had changed dramatically. He was now 5' 11'' had straight black hair with red highlights that reached his waist.  
>His arms became slim along with his legs while his hips became more curvaceous. All in all, he looked like a girl, except he didn't have the female anatomy.<p>

As Naruto looked up at Konan, she couldn't help but gasp. In his eyes was not only the three violet rings of the Rin'negan, but on the innermost ring, were three spinning tomoe. The boy had the Sharingan; the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha, and the Rin'negan; the kekkei genkai of the Uzumaki. And they fused! He now had the first level of the Juu-bi no Me!

After a few seconds, the chains reentered his body. He was breathing rather heavily. "Well… that was… unexpected." Konan could only merely nod in agreement. "Well… what are you gonna' do now?"

Konan looked at the blond-now red head, before answering. "I was only is Akatsuki because of Nagato and Yahiko. But now I have no loyalty to it. I'll be leaving as soon as I get the bodies of Nagato and Yahiko; the Tendou path you destroyed."

Naruto nodded. As soon as Konan left, he sighed in exasperation. _'__Damn.__ First__ I__'__m __given__ the__ Rin__'__negan, __than __these __weird__ ass__ chains__ came__ out __of__ my __body.__ My __appearance__ changed,__ I__ gained __new __knowledge,__ my __body__ became __stronger,__ I__ feel__ smarter,__ and__ it __feels __as __if __my __control__ has__ skyrocketed. __I__'__ll __need__ some __answers.__'_ With determination, the Uzumaki looked up and turned around, exiting the fake tree as it began to dissolve into paper.

* * *

><p>As Naruto was walking towards Konoha, he felt his chakra start to run low. He deactivated his Rin'negan and looked at the water. He quickly gasped at his appearance. He had waist length, straight black hair with red highlights. His skin was now pale, as pale as an Uchiha's. He no longer had the marks telling him he was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. What shocked him most were his eyes. Dear lord, where his eyes had been the cerulean of his 'father', they were now black. Black as the night sky, obsidian, or coal. The only thing telling people that he was in fact Naruto was his black and orange jumpsuit; that he planned on destroying when he got home, now that he thought about it, and his usual rosary around his neck.<p>

He made a perfect imitation of an Uchiha. He sighed and shook his head; his knew long black hair shaking with it. He got back up and began walking back to Konoha.

As he was nearing the gates, he started to collapse, but was caught by his sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi looked at his student and his eye widened. "Naruto… what happened to you?"

Naruto chuckled, his voice considerably deeper, sounding close to Sasuke's voice. "Long story Kakashi-sensei. I'll tell you later."

Kakashi looked at his student again, before nodding. "Okay. But you should really place a henge on yourself so people can know who you are. I mean… you look like a perfect Uchiha; what with your Uchiha black hair, Uchiha black eyes, and the pale skin…" He trailed off as Naruto started to glare at him. "I mean… you look so much like a girl, I wouldn't be surprised if you really were one."

He finished as Naruto's brow began to twitch. _'__God__ damned __perverted__ sensei.__'_ The red-head sighed and shook his head, clearly annoyed. "What ever." Doing a quick hitsuji seal, he used the **Henge ****no ****Jutsu**. In a poof, he looked more like what he used to… except for some slightly longer hair and the eyes stayed black.

Kakashi blinked at him, before admitting; "I wouldn't be surprised if you activated Sharingan right now." Chuckling, the masked pervert turned his head away, aiming towards Konoha, missing Naruto's eyes flashing scarlet for a split second.

As the two neared the gates of Konoha, Naruto slowly got off of his senseis back. When Kakashi looked questioningly as him, he merely smiled and stated; "Wouldn't want the villager's to see the big bad Kopii Ninja Kakashi being sentimental about little ol' me." He smirked again as Kakashi sighed, which turned into an annoyed groan as Naruto began to fall over.

Before he could hit the ground, the chains from earlier sprouted from his body and wrapped around the branches. Naruto smirked at Kakashi's shocked impression. As they began to walk towards Konoha, Naruto kept looking straight ahead. _'___Konoha. When I arrive, Tsunade better have a damn good idea as to what the fuck happened_.__'_ He thought.

His eyes hardened and narrowed as they reached the outside gate. Standing there, was a crowd of villagers that used to hate and despise him, cheering for him! Praising him as if they never treated him like trash!

His lips curled up into an animal like snarl when he saw two certain people; Haruno Sakura, the 'love of his life', and Hyuuga Hinata; his stalker and fan-girl. His iris turned crimson and his pupils narrowed into slits, signifying that he was utilizing the Kyuu-bi's chakra.

As the crowd gasped and split into half, he canceled the chakra making his eyes return to the black that they were now. His closest friends were all staring wide eye at Naruto as he walked passed them.

No longer was he the happy-go-lucky child he used to be. Now, his aura reminded them of a certain traitor before he left. Hell, even his self-satisfied smirk was very Uchiha-like.

* * *

><p>He walked up to where he last sensed Tsunade and his eyes widened. She was lying there, dead, covered in the blood of one of Pein's 'paths'. His coal black eyed started to fill with tears.<p>

'_Tsu-Tsunade-baa-chan!__'_ Were the boy's thoughts, as he fell to the ground, distraught.

He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. The person he thought of as a mother was dead… no chance of reviving her at all.

After a few silent moments the villager's slowly made their way towards Naruto's location. When they got close enough, they could hear some faint sobs. The closer they got, the louder they got, before suddenly a pillar of red youkai shot up, piercing the heavens.

Crimson chakra chains soon joined the youkai, making many of the villager's gasp. They knew that ability; the Chakra Chains of Uzumaki Kushina. Suddenly, a black silhouette appeared from the crater, the youkai and chains following him.

When it got close enough, they could see long black hair with red highlights and red eyes with three rings and three tomoe on the innermost ring. When it got closer they could see its pale skin.

And, finally, they saw the black and orange jumpsuit. They all gasped; the youkai and chains were coming from this person, and said person was Naruto.

Soon, the rings disappeared leaving only one tomoe in scarlet eyes; the first level of the Sharingan.

The eyes of the villager's ninja and villager's eyes widened even more. Naruto, the 'demon boy' of Konoha had the Sharingan, meaning he was an Uchiha. And he also had two more doujutsu.

The first being the Rin'negan; the doujutsu of the Rikudou no Sennin. And the next being an odd fusion of the two recently mentioned doujutsu.

He also had a very rare ability in his possession, an ability not seen for 15 years; Chakra Chains.

Frankly, those who still hated now knew that he would never except the beatings. He was Uzumaki fucking Naruto for god's sake.

But if he was for a fact just an Uzumaki, how in god's name did he have the Chakra Chains of Kushina, the Rin'negan of Kushina as well, and the Sharingan of the Uchiha.

But those who knew of Minato and his marriage to the red-haired kunoichi finally remembered something about the marriage. The kunoichi's name was _Uzumaki_Kushina. And the first few _years_ of the marriage didn't go very well. Well, the whole marriage went fucking horribly.

* * *

><p>Kushina told her closest friends that Minato had been beating her. Never allowing her to leave the house and treating her like a sex-slave.<p>

He was horrible. She had suck the help of her closest friend; Uchiha Mikoto and her husband; Uchiha Fugaku.

Many had said that the relationship between Kushina and Fugaku had passed that of friendship. After two years of staying with the Uchiha had made their relationship to bordering love.

When she had returned to Minato, she was unknowingly pregnant with Fugaku's child. But luckily for the child's safety her and Minato fucked like rabbits in heat, so when she was finally showing everyone believed the child to be their 'beloved Hokage's' child.

But Kushina and the two Uchiha knew the truth the child was an Uchiha and an Uzumaki. So they placed a very intricate seal the no one could break unless the kekkei genkai activated that made the child look like Minato.

Apparently Sarutobi had wanted Naruto to be a loyal weapon, so he placed a limiter on Naruto as well, meaning his kekkei genkai would never activate.

So they all knew, Naruto wasn't Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto by blood. By blood he was really Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Uchiha Fugaku and the half-brother of both Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke.

But what terrified them, was that his eyes went back to black, then changed to the grey of his mother and the pupils became slits. Naruto had fused with the bijuu sealed within him like his mother should have, becoming a hanyou; a half-human/demon.

He was, by blood, the son of an Uchiha, Uzumaki, and the Kyuubi.

* * *

><p>Back to the situation at hand, the red youkai started to diminish and sunk back into his body, followed by the chains and his grey eyes returned to the coal black of an Uchiha. When no one was looking, the eyes changed color gain. This time they glowed a deep red, almost like the scarlet of the Sharingan.<p>

Finally, his clothes were revealed to have been ripped to shreds, revealing the one thing no one knew of; a silver rosary being around his neck where the necklace of the Shodai Hokage should have been.

Kakashi, Yuugao, Kurenai, Hana, and Tsume's eyes widened when they saw the rosary. _'___He couldn't be one of them, can he_?__'_ Were the simultaneous thoughts of the four jounin.

The onyx haired boy, once he was calmed down, walked away from the villager's and sent death threats to Sakura and Hinata when they tried to chase after him, which gained him many wide eyes.

* * *

><p>When he had gotten to where his apartment was, he found that it was practically untouched. Thanking Kami for his Fuuin-jutsu skills, he walked up to his door and kicked it open.<p>

He was pissed. No. He was beyond pissed. He was furious! The earliest memories he was able to access were when he was five. That was two years after the rosary was placed on him.

It seems that someone had either wiped the memories from his brain or sealed them, most likely the latter.

He growled angrily. Damn whoever did this! Deep down, he knew that it had to have been either Sarutobi or Jiraiya, as they were the only ones who were sufficient in seals at the time.

He growled in frustration. His godfather, the man he saw as a father had committed the biggest crime on him. He made him weak, he made the dobe, and he weakened his mother's image on the village!

And his caretaker, the man he saw as a grandfather had agreed to it! He allowed the beatings to occur, he manipulated him, and he lied to him for years! He also sealed his memoires with Jiraiya sealing his blood!

But he wasn't the one that was mad. No. His inner self was mad. Those two assholes had injured his pride. And no one injures his pride! He was the strongest creature to exist! Stronger then the Juu-bi! He was a Shinso! He was stronger then Alucard! He was a combination of Shinso blood, the Kyuu-bi, and some other blood! He was the strongest being in existence!

The reason why outer Naruto was mad was because he was tricked! Him! The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuu-bi no Kitsune, and thus a kitsune, one of the most devious animals because of their prankster attitude.

Frankly, it pissed him off. He sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Suddenly, he saw a letter fall through the mail slot of his door.

When he looked at it, it said it was from a place known as Youkai Academy, and another one from a place known as Cross Academy.

He arched a brow in confusion. Two schools wanted him in their program, but none of them were from the Elemental Countries. One was in a different world, confirmed by his inner self. And another was an island over; Japan.

He shook his head again, confused as hell. He decided to go to sleep and think about it.

* * *

><p>-Next Morning-<p>

The sleep didn't help. He hated Konoha, but parts of the seal where still affecting his mind. He wanted to see other Youkai, but he wasn't sure what would happen. He also wanted to go to the Cross Academy, which taught humans and a Night Class which taught Vampires.

He shook his head in frustration and put on a shirt that he had for his days off.

Walking outside, he saw that Yamato had started to rebuild the village using Mokuton.

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked towards one of the other untouched buildings, the Ninja Armory.

Walking inside, his eyes widened and he smirked smugly. This was his new wet dream.

Stacked on the walls were various types of weapons ranging from tantou to zanbatou. There were also various pieces of armor for him to choose from.

His face went back to its new impassiveness as he walked towards the clothing section. He had to get new clothes to replace that horrid jumpsuit. Seriously, what was his old self thinking!

For an hour he was looking for new armor, clothes, and weapons. He settled for some dark blue-grey battle robes. The upper body featured a hood with the center shaped to resemble an eagle's head. The hood was connected to the robes, and he had a dark blue scarf around his neck. The robes also had grayish white fur padding on the left shoulder and under both bracers. Said bracers were actually hidden blades used to assassinate targets used by the Assassin's of long ago. **(Ezio ****Auditore ****da ****Firenze****'****s ****robes ****from the**** Assassin****'****s**** Creed ****Revelations along with the cape from the trailer and first cut scene with Ezio, the one where he was writing Claudia)**.

On his hip he had a standard looking sword with a straight hilt and a bronze guard **(Standard**** Sword**** in**** Assassin****'****s ****Creed**** 2)**. On the front of his waist he had a short sword with a blue hilt and a curved blade in a brown sheath **(Altair****'****s**** Level ****2**** Short**** Sword)**.

His rosary was still in sight so he could easily take it off if need be, but his eyes would be hidden if he had his hood up, which he didn't at the time.

He walked out of the shop, his new weapons and outfit equipped. Suddenly, the papers that he received last night were blown into his face. _'___…I left the window open again didn't I_?__'_ Thought the black haired Uchiha. He sighed as he looked down at the sheets of paper. '__I have a feeling that I need to make a choice soon… hmm. I'll choose…__'

He suddenly disappeared from the Elemental Countries, never to return. Unknown to him, a man with wine colored eyes watched him as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I'm aware that I'm not the best author in the world, and that I make Naruto bad ass too often, but that's only because I occasionally believe that Naruto should be a badass at times.<strong>

**I'm aware that I make Naruto feminine looking a lot... blame that on the Fem!Naruto and Uke!Naruto stories I read.**

**Like I said in the summery of this, Naruto will go to Youkai Academy in this version, I'll eventually write another version where he goes to Cross Academy, or if anybody would like to write it, go ahead. Also, I am requesting authors who can write really good and descriptive action sequences for me, as I can't write them to save my ass.**

**Anyway, ava bonum!**

**Update: I just added a few spacers into the story nothing major... and so far it looks like this story will be the first updated after the holidays, eight votes toward this one.  
><strong>


	2. First Night: Cross Academy Night Class

**Hey there. Here is the long awaited second chapter of Rensa-sa Kami/Kyuuketsuki! This chapter took me about seven hours to do, even with the manga next to me, and nearly a month for me to get the motivation to write it.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he stepped out of the car he had been riding in. Turning to the driver, he took out a few ryo notes and gave them to the man, thanking him for the ride.<p>

Naruto turned around as the car drove off, walking up to the gates of the building. _'Cross Academy… for what reason have I been invited?' _ He thought to himself. He had never heard of Cross Academy, thus he did not know what the needs for going to the school were.

He suddenly felt a presence behind him. Reacting quickly, he jumped up into the air and landed on the adversary. When he looked at the person under him, he noticed silver hair. _'Silver hair? Could he be related to Kakashi in some way?' _Naruto thought.

Shrugging, he got off of the man. "I'm sorry," Naruto started. "I thought you were going to attack me, I did not mean to injure you." He finished, looking back at the man.

The man, no, the teen stood up and brushed off his knees. "Whatever." He muttered, turning around to glare at Naruto, allowing the onyx haired Uzumaki to see his lavender colored eyes.

Naruto's eye twitched at the teen disrespecting him. _'How dare he! Is it normal for the students here to be so… disrespectful to others?'_ The Uzumaki glared at the silver haired teen.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Naruto screamed, enraged at teen.

The teen's face switched from an angered face into one of indifference. "My name is Kiryuu Zero. And, I apologize, but I must be going." The teen, Zero, replied, before running off in the opposite direction, towards the building surrounded by a giant gate, and where it seems that many female students gathered.

His curiosity winning over his rational thought process, he decided to follow Zero towards the giant building.

* * *

><p>As soon as he had a good view of the building, he noticed that a crowd of females wearing a black jacket, white dress shirt, red ribbon, black mini skirt, black knee high socks and a pair of dark colored boots, '<em>The female version of the school uniform,<em>' Naruto mused.

They were all screeching loudly, reminding him of Sakura, as the giant doors opened. The people behind it were… beautiful, the only way he could explain it. There was a group of students wearing what seemed to be an alternate version of the school uniform. The males were wearing a white vest, a black dress shirt, a red tie, a pair of white pants and a white jacket.

The females were wearing a white jacket, black dress shirt, red ribbon, white miniskirt, black knee hight socks and a pair of dark colored boots.

'_Probably a different class… or juniors and seniors_,' Naruto mused.

"Good morning girls! You're all so lively and cue today!" Naruto heard the golden blond, electric blue eyed male announce as he walked out of through the gate.

The whole group started to scream louder, except for one dark brown haired girl. She was the epitome of innocence, her big round reddish-brown eyes, the color of wine. She was dressed in the black uniform of her peers, yet she appeared to be irked by how the girls around her were acting.

Suddenly the girls charged, knocking her towards the ground. Naruto reacted quickly and ran towards her, unknowingly using his Shinso speed to run faster. Before she fell to the ground, Naruto grabbed her by her waist, as the man with the reddish-brown hair and garnet colored eyes appeared in front of her in order to assist her in standing up.

"Are you all right, Yuki?" he heard the man ask, looking at her with kind, yet cold eyes. Naruto nodded, agreeing with his question, he had wanted to know if she was fine as well. He might not know who she is, yet he could feel an air of pure innocence around her that just made anyone want to be kind to her.

"Thank you for doing this everyday." the brown haired male said, smiling at the girl, Yuki, that Naruto was holding onto. Naruto had no idea what he was talking about, but decided to stay silent knowing something was happening between them.

"K-Kaname-senpai!" the girl stuttered, looking at the male before him.

'_So… the male is called Kaname, and the girl is called Yuki… door and tender princess. The name seems to fit the girl… but what parent names their kid 'door'. Of course, I'm not one to talk, as my parents named me fishcake… even if it was meant to be maelstrom.'_ Naruto mused, looking down at the girl he was holding.

Said girl seemed to have finally registered that someone was holding onto her, as she started to struggle out of his arms.

She jumped out and bowed before the male, stuttering, "I-I'm fine! Thank-Thank you very much!"

The male chuckled as he stared kindly at her, no one really talking to Naruto, who was totally fine with that.

"You always speak so formally to me, it makes me feel a little lonely," Kaname said while chuckling.

"Umm… well… because… you save my life, Kaname-senpai!" she stuttered, blushing the whole time.

Naruto chuckled quietly and shook his head, watching the two students in front of him interact. It was obviously both of them had romantic feelings for each other, the male new that she felt the same way as he did, but the girl was too innocent to be aware.

"Don't worry about that. It was a long time ago." the male stated as he put his hand on the girls head and ruffled her hair.

Suddenly, a hand latched onto the males wrist, gripping it tightly and pulling it away from Yuki. When Naruto followed the arm to the owner, he saw the boy that ran into him, Kiryuu Zero, who was standing next to Yuki, and glaring at Kaname.

"Class has started… Kuran-senpai." the silver haired boy stated, still glaring at Kaname.

'_Kuran Kaname? Nine orchids door? What a dumb name… though it could make sense if he was, like, a reincarnated ancestor_.' Naruto mused. Oh he had no idea how right he was.

Kaname yanked his arm from Zero's grip, turning around and walking away to the rest of the people who walked through the gates a bit ago.

"You're scary…" Kaname started, turning his head to looking at Zero. "…Mr. Disciplinary Committee".

"Whether or not is no business of mine…" Zero started, looking at Yuki. "…But you do understand, right?" he asked.

Yuki sighed and looked at Zero. "I understand… that their different from us." Naruto heard Yuki reply as she looked back at the students in white.

As the girls screeching started to get louder, his shoulders started shaking as he turned to look at them.

"GO BACK TO YOUR DORM ROOM NOW!" Zero started to shout, making everyone but the students in white jump in fight. "MAKING A FUSS WITH ALL YOUR 'KYAH, KYAH, KYAH!' WHO HAS TO WORK TO KEEP THINGS UNDER CONTROL? HUH?"

As he was shouting, all of the girls turned around and fled, probably heading towards their own dorm.

Naruto saw Yuki turn to Zero, rear her arm back, and punch him in the shoulder. "You were late and you act like that? You fool!" he heard her say to Zero, scolding him like a child.

Zero rubbed his arm and turned to look at Yuki. "We have to go to Kouchou Kurosu (Headmaster Cross), we have a new student who appears to have knowledge of vampires." Zero informed her as Naruto dashed off, completely unnoticed. Thank Kami for his advance stealth!

* * *

><p>-Headmaster's Office-<p>

"IS OUR ROLE GUARDING CELEBRITIES AS THEY COME OUT OF THEIR DORM HEADMASTER?" Naruto could hear Zero scream from inside the room. Naruto shook his head and sighed. Zero seemed like the type of person who would get pissed about anything… so much like Sasuke.

'_Hmm… can male ninja's get pregnant? If so… then i found the child of Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke_.' Naruto joked in his head.

"You have such a hard time, evening after evening." Naruto heard the Headmaster mutter in reply to Zero's outburst.

"IF YOU UNDERSTAND HOW HARD THE JOB IS, PUT MORE STUDENTS ON THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE. SHE'S USELESS!" Zero griped, pointing at Yuki… not that Naruto knew that.

"I don't want to hear that from the guy who's always late or bails at twilight!" he heard Yuki snap back in reply.

He heard the Headmaster sigh as he looked at Zero and Yuki. "Normally, that wouldn't be possible. Guardians are crucial, so that the day class and the night class can co-exist. I could usually only let two people do the job. But… we have a new student, who has displayed some knowledge of vampires who should be able to assist you." the Headmaster said to the two. "You can come in now Naruto!" the Headmaster announced.

Zero and Yuki heard the door open as they turned to look, gasping in shock. The man walking through the door looked… looked… beautiful! He had an narrow, aristocratic face, big, almond shaped obsidian black eyes, long, slim, and dainty arms and legs, curvaceous hips, waist-length midnight black hair with red highlights, and dainty, long, arched eyelashes. If it weren't for the absence of the visible female anatomy, they would have sworn he was a girl.

He was dressed in the Day Class' black vest, white dress shirt, red tie, a black jacket, and a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his hips with black boots on. He had two bracers on his wrists, which seemed to be concealing small blades, about the size of daggers, along with a black cape clasped onto his shirt. Around his neck was a choker with a chain attached to it. Attached to said chain, was a silver rosary with a ruby in the middle of it.

The male, Naruto, had this air of royalty, one that just forced you to bow down and submit to him, yet it also held a feeling of kindness, as if he was someone you could trust your deepest and darkest secret t, and he would keep it safe, and someone you could run to if you needed help.

He smiled gently at the two students before him. "Kon'nichiwa (Hello). Nice to meet you. My name is Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto. I'm the new student, being enrolled into the Day Class of Cross Academy. Apparently I'm not good enough to be in the Night Class like Kuran-senpai and Souen-senpai," he joked, smiling brightly at the end, causing Yuki and the Headmaster to chuckle, with Zero sighing in exasperation.

The Headmaster smiled at looked at Naruto. "These two are Kiryuu Zero and my adopted daughter, Kurosu Yuki. I'm Kurosu Kaien, founder of Cross Academy," the Headmaster, Kaien, said smiling at Naruto.

'_Drill-live Zero and Black Master/Mistress Tender Princess. Don't understand Zero's at all. Yuki's… it fits even more now. And Black Master Ashes-Village Gate… I might not understand it to well, but I can tell it fits_.' Naruto mused.

"And Naruto… the only reason you are not in the Night Class… is because you are not a vampire." Kaien stated, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "I know you have knowledge of vampires… why else would you wear that rosary," he stated, implying he knew the rosary's purpose. "And since you know about vampires… you can be the third and final member of the Disciplinary Committee!" Kaien announced, yelling the end in joy, causing the three in the room to sweat drop at his antics.

Naruto, taking the whole thing as if he suspected it, arched a brow at Kaien. "What does being on the Disciplinary Committee imply?" he asked.

Kaien sighed and looked down to the tea he had just finished making. "Well… you have a lot of chores, you have to stay up all night, people hate you, there's no reward… it's something no one wants to do…" he said, making Naruto's shoulders sag and for him and the other two in the room to sweat drop.

"But…" he started looking up. "…If I let my adorable sons and my beloved daughter do it, I don't have to grieve over it," he stated, making everyone's eyes to widen and for Zero to scowl.

"True, you've taken care of me…" Zero began, looking at Kaien. "…But I don't recall having become your adopted son!" he finished, slamming his hands on the table and glaring at Kaien.

"And I don't know who you are, but I'm not your son," Naruto stated looking at Kaien, who smiled.

"Kiryuu, you're to concerned with details. And Naruto," he began, looking at the obsidian haired teen. "Who else do you think your father would make your Godfather. Of course, I just found that out not to long ago, but Fugaku-san named by and Haruka as your godfather. Since Haruka went into hiding a few months before you were born, and died when you were four, it went to me or your mother's cousin, Shuzen Issa. But since Issa wasn't able to be found, it went to me! Now again, I just learned this." Kaien said, causing Naruto and Yuki's eyes to widen.

Naruto sighed, not being able to believe his life. "Ah well. Go with the flow, that's what I always say," he muttered to himself.

Zero turned to Yuki and said, "Yuki, you really are Headmaster Kurosu's adopted daughter, so say something."

Yuki rubbed the back of her head and looked at Kaien. "But… I think the Night Class is doing fairly well with the day class," she said, turning to Zero and smiling. "I'm happy to help!" she stated, causing Kaien to burst into tears.

"What a good child! Father is really happy!" he sobbed, making Naruto chuckle.

Zero turned to him, his expression pleading with him to speak up. "I might be new, but I'm with Yuki. Where I come from, people who aren't human are hated and the council of my village believe that they're meant to be slaves, bowing to them and kissing their feet," Naruto said, making Kaien cry even harder.

"And Naruto, I'm even more happy," he sobbed. "You two are the only humans that understand my pacifism, Yuki and Naruto," he said, making his right hand into a fist. "Me… I want to end the war between humans and vampires- a war that has been continuing in the darkness in history since ancient times!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face, causing the three students in the room to sweat drop even more. "I want the young vampires, with their natural intelligence and unfettered hearts, to become a bridge between the two species!"

"I'm educating them for that purpose! That is why I created the Night Class!" he said, jumping around behind his desk.

Zero turned around and walked out, using his pinky to clean out his ear. "I'm going on patrol. Yuki and Naruto, I'll leave the rest up to you," he said, ignoring Yuki and Naruto's shouts of 'Hey!' as he left the room.

"Well… I understand what Zero is saying," Naruto and Yuki heard Kaien say, causing them to look curiously at him. "There are vampires… who attack humans. If people find out the truth about the Night Class, it would cause an uproar…" he stated, before he was interrupted by Yuki and Naruto slamming their hands on the desk, causing it to nearly break in half.

"Kaname-senpai/Okaa-chan is different!" they yelled at Kaien, angered that he seemed to have forgotten about them. "There are righteous vampires like him/her, so it is possible! Pacifism!" they yelled, their voices growing after every word.

"Yuki… Naruto…" Kaien said, awed about their words.

"Things will be okay Headmaster!" Yuki yelled running towards the window and opening it up. "Leave it up to us, the Guardians!" she yelled.

"Yes, yes," Kaien said quietly, tears of joy running down his face.

"I'll be on patrol!" she yelled as she jumped out of the window.

Naruto grinned as he ran towards the window. "I agree Otou-san, I'll be with Yuki on patrol," he said as he jumped out the window.

"My children," Kaien sobbed, overjoyed that his adopted daughter and godson were so adamant about making sure pacifism existed, and that his godson called him 'dad'.

* * *

><p>-The Next Day-<p>

"Kurosu! Kurosu!" the teacher yelled, trying to get her attention. "Oh well… All right, Kiryuu!" he yelled, trying to get Zero's attention.

"Teacher, Kiryuu is asleep too," some student stated, causing the teacher to sigh.

"Those two are always asleep. Why on earth are they so tired. *sigh* Uzumaki!" the teacher yelled next, before realizing he was asleep as well. "Supplementary Classes for you three!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>-Later That Day-<p>

*Yawn* yawned Yuki, Naruto, and Zero, the three of them having just woken up from their little nap (which lasted about five hours long).

"Supplementary Classes again"" Yuki moaned.

"What a hard life," Yuki's best friend, Wakaba Sayori, or Yori to Yuki, started, making Naruto and Yuki to turn and look at her. "Every day you return to the dorm in the early morning, you take naps during classes… you're like a vampire," she stated, causing Naruto and Yuki to pale, and to yell 'WHAT?'

"…Do you believe in vampires!" Yuki whispered, looking at Yori, Naruto mentally asking the same question.

"Of course not… I was jockeying," she said, looking at Yuki as if she was crazy, who stuttered, 'O-oh, right' under her breath.

"Hey Yori," Yuki said, getting her friends attention, "let's take Supplementary Classes together next time. Its no fun taking it with just that guy," suggested, making Naruto snicker at what she said at the end.

"No way. You'll be fine. You to get along anyway," Yori said, turning to look at Yuki. "Plus you have Naruto now. He looks fun," she said, jabbing her thumb his direction, making him grin cheekily at them.

"It's not fine," Yuki said, sounding exasperated and desperate. "Naruto's cool, i don't have a problem with him," she said, grinning at Naruto, who winked back at her, still grinning cheekily. "Buy Zero cares too much about little details and he's a hothead- he's a guy of small caliber," she whined, making a tic-mark appear on Zero's forehead.

"Yuki…" he whispered in a voice that leaked with anger. "…I can hear you," he said, glaring at her with Naruto snickering next to him.

"Zero is a little scary. He always seems on edge," Yori said.

"I'm saying it so you can hear it!" Yuki said, sticking her tongue out at Zero, causing Naruto to burst into full blown laughter.

"Please stop it. Don't stir him up," Yori said when she saw what her friend was doing.

Yori turned around and walked out of the classroom, causing Yuki to turn towards her. "Hey Yori!" she yelled, trying to get her to stay.

"You're about the only one who can deal with him. If you don't get moving…" Yori said, waving to Yuki and trailing off at the end.

* * *

><p>-That Night-<p>

"…Night… will fall…" some one muttered.

"'The effectiveness of the blood tablets developed by our night class has been verified all over the world," stated the teacher for the Night Class. "You students are the pride of our school… and of the Night Clan," he said, looking at the vampires sitting in the classroom.

"It wasn't much," stated the beautiful Souen Ruka. She was a vampire of 5'6.5'' with pale brown hair that fell in waves down to her waist, with her eyes a few shades darker then her hair. She possessed the same beauty of the typical Noble Vampire, except just a bit more beautiful.

"Just a study group," added Ichijou Takuma. Ichijou was a vampire of about 6' with neat blond hair, just a few shades brighter then Aido Hanabusa's, with bright green eyes.

"This environment where we can co-exist with humans gave us crucial insight for its development…" stated Raise Seirenu (**made up the last name**). Seirenu was a vampire of about 5'6.5'' with silver/pale violet hair that matches her pale violet eyes. She looked over to Kaname and asked, "Right, Kaname-sama?"

"You're right," Kaname stated, looking away from his book to the rest of the night class. "i appreciate that the Headmaster allows us to study here…" Kaname said.

-Outside the Classroom-

Yuki, Naruto, and Zero stood outside one of the buildings overlooking the classroom for the Night Class when Yuki noticed Kaname looking at her.

She blushed and turned to look at him, when she heard Zero's voice. "So how's he doing tonight…" he started, looking at Yuki in his peripheral vision. "…Your _Hero_ Kaname?" he asked, spitting out the word 'hero'. Naruto sighed and shook his head, his midnight black locks flying with his head, in exasperation at how disrespectful Zero could be.

"W-Well I wasn't looking only at Kaname!" she stuttered, looking through the window. "Yes, yes- everyone in the Night Class is behaving well tonight!" she announced, shaking in her boots at Zero's glare. "And no Day Class students out!" she announced. "A great and peaceful night! There are no problems with school discipline," she said, Naruto chuckling in the background at how she reacted to Zero.

"Hn," the silver haired male grunted, making Naruto scowl. "The Headmaster…" Zero started, making Yuki and Naruto turn to look at him. "…talks about the Night Class… like they're good vampires who support his pacifism," he stated, turning to look at the two adopted children of Kurosu Kaien. "But I don't trust them.I won't let my guard down," he said, glaring at them.

"If you don't believe that…" Naruto started glaring at Zero, interrupting Yuki before she could say anything. "…Why do you cooperate without saying anything," he said, making Yuki gasp.

"I've never told you this, so I'll say it only once," Zero said, glaring at Naruto. "I'm cooperating so I can find the most effective way to kill those beasts in human form…" Zero said, making Naruto enhance is glare. Zero grunted and turned away from them. "I'll patrol inside," he said, walking away from them.

Naruto watched as Yuki's eyes glazed, most likely reminiscing something from her past. Naruto closed his eyes and enhanced his senses using his Shinzo blood. For a few minutes, nothing happened, until he heard two girls groan, smelt perfume that wasn't Yuki's, and heard the snap of a camera and of a tree branch.

His eyes snapped open as he looked down into the forest, seeing two girls from the Day Class sitting there, one with a camera and the other rubbing her knee.

"Those are two girls from the Day Class," he muttered.

He heard one whisper if the other could walk, and the injured girl say she could, but it hurt to. He jumped onto the ground and did a roll, reducing the damage he could have gotten, had he been human.

"You there!" he snapped, getting the girls attention. "Give me your names and class number!" he ordered while the two glared at him. "Leaving the dorm at night is prohibited in the school rules," he said, showing his badge with the school insignia that was wrapped around his upper arm. "It's dangerous out here, go back to your dorm quickly!" he ordered, as the girls continued to glare.

"We came to take some pictures of the night class," the uninjured girl started to explain. "A few minutes shouldn't hurt," she stated as she dabbed the injured girl's knee with some tissue paper. Naruto saw this and his eyes widened.

"Oh, your bleeding?" he asked, looking at the two girls. "Not good…" he muttered, grabbing the uninjured girl's shoulder. "Hurry! Get back to the dorm!" he ordered as the uninjured girl muttered a very intelligent 'Huh?' "Hurry!" he ordered again, before his enhanced senses picked up the sound of soft, graceful footsteps.

Reacting quickly he spun around, pulling his short sword from behind his jacket, twirling it until it was held in an icepick grip in his left hand, sparking it up with electricity (**like when you have the Samurai Sword AMP skin inFamous 2)**, his right arm cackling with blue electricity.

The blade of his sword was quickly caught in the hand of Kain Akatsuki. Akatsuki was a vampire of about 6'1''. He, unlike every other vampire, lacked the pale complexion. He had wavy strawberry blond hair and amber eyes. He had one silver earring in his left ear.

"Scary," Kain said, his hand smoking from the electricity of the blade. "Whoever trained you, trained you well," he said, looking at Naruto's right arm. "Unless you're a vampire, of course," he muttered, smirking at Naruto's widened eyes.

"Oh!" one of the girls gasped, looking at the two vampires. "The Night Class… Kain Akatsuki! Aido Hanabusa! Wow," the girls swooned as the looked at Akatsuki and Aido.

Aido was a vampire at nearly 5'10'' with golden blond hair an electric blue eyes. Naruto quickly recognized him as the flirtatious vampire from yesterday afternoon.

'_Indigo Temple Petals of Flower, and Red Dawn? What does Kain mean…_' Naruto thought, glaring at the two vampires before him.

"Oh dear! We only came cause we smelt blood… how mean Naruto-sama," said Aido, looking at Naruto's blade while Naruto's eyes widened. "We just happened to stop by…" Aido said, trailing off at the end. Raising his nose into the air, he sniffed a few times, smelling Naruto's blood. "Ah… such a nice smell…" moaned the golden haired vampire, looking at Naruto's right hand. "Oh. It's your blood," he said, looking at Naruto lustfully through his thick lashes. (**Aido isn't gay, but Naruto looks so feminine he could turn any straight man gay, that, and he has some good smelling blood, and I need some Naruto scenes, so Naruto will be replacing some scenes that had Yuki in them**)

"Aido! If you even touch these girls…" he started while the girls behind him were giggling about how they were 'complimented'. "…I will punish…" he started, but was cut off as Aido grabbed his right hand, the lightning having disappeared not to long ago.

"Did you fall?" Aido asked, looking down at Naruto's hand. "The nice smell…" he started, moving Naruto's right arm till his palm was facing the sky. "…Is your blood… Naruto," he said, looking lustfully at the blood.

"W-Well thanks, but…" he stammered, trying to free his arm from Aido's grip, his Shinzo blood somehow betraying him. '_Damn! When I hit the ground…_' he thought, trying to yank his short sword out of Akatsuki's hand, yet failing. '_I can't wield it at all- he's way to strong!_' Naruto thought, starting to sweat. Screw Vampire Pride™, he was freaking scared.

"I'm really…" Aido started as Naruto screamed 'Aido!', "…very…" he continued, leaning closer towards Naruto's hand, "…tempted," he finished as his fangs started to sink into his hand.

Naruto heard the one of the girls mutter 'Is… Is he a vampire?, the other responding 'No, there's no such thing…". '_This is bad_,' he thought as Aido started to drink his blood. "Aido, no!" he screamed, trying to free himself from Aido's grip. "Aido…" Naruto groaned as the golden haired vampire removed his teeth from his hand.

"I want more," Aido said as he looked Naruto in the face. "May I partake from your neck?" he asked, looking at Naruto, his mouth dripping with blood.

"No… No, no, no! I can't give you any! Aido!" Naruto yelled as he started to panic.

Naruto's Shinzo blood started to work again as he heard the 'woosh' of air displacement, before he saw Zero's Ryuuketsu Bara (Bloody Rose) on the left side Aido's face, and Yuki's Artemis on the other side.

"Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden," Zero said, glaring at Aido. "Did you lose your mind… drunk on the scent of blood… vampire?" he said as he prepared to pull the trigger, Naruto and Yuki shouting 'Zero, no!' at him.

"Eh?" Aido said, looking at Zero. "But I've already tasted him," he said, before he heard the sound of a gunshot. He flinched back, but looked up and saw Naruto holding Zero's arm with one hand, his eyes blood red and his pupils elongated into slits.

"Idiot!" Naruto shouted, glaring at Zero, unknowingly focusing his Shinzo power throughout his body, making a partial transformation. "Why did you shoot?" he asked, hearing Aido mutter 'That scared me!'

"My, my," the group heard. The turned their heads, seeing Kaname walking up to them. Naruto's eyes had instantly turned back into their usual onyx black shade. "Would you out that way… your Bloody Rose gun?" Kaname asked staring Zero. "It is a great threat to us as you know," he said. He walked up to Aido, and picked up from the collar of his jacket. "I will take care of this fool and wait for the Headmaster's instructions," he said, looking at the three Day Class students.

"President Kuran…" Aido said, looking at him.

"Is that acceptable, Kiryuu?" he asked, staring at Zero.

"Zero," Yuki said, looking at him.

"…Take him away, Kuran?" Zero said finally

"Kain," Kaname said, looking at Akatsuki, who pointed to himself and asked 'Me?'. "Why didn't you stop Aido? Your also to blame," he said before turning to Naruto. "Naruto, what should be done about the memories of the two who fainted? You'll take care of it?" he asked, looking at the midnight haired teen.

"Yes, Kuran-senpai," Naruto replied. "I mean, the Headmaster will erase their memories… although I do feel a bit sorry for them," he said as he turned to look at the two girls.

"Allright then… I ask you to take care of the rest," he said, looking at Naruto. "I'm sorry we scared you… Naruto," he said as he turned to leave.

Naruto nodded, while Yuki yelled, "No! He was just bitten a little- he's fine!"

Naruto smiled at Kaname, while Yuki blushed, both thinking _'Kuran-senpai/Kaname really is different,_'.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a hand grip his wrist, and pull it towards him. "Huh? What?" he asked intelligently, looking questionably at Zero. Said silver haired male grabbed some cloth and rolled it around his hand, covering the wound.

"Zero…" Yuki said, while Naruto stared silently at Zero.

"We're leaving," he said to them. "Get those two quickly," he added. "That they are attracted to this smell, is proof that they are beasts," he whispered, but Naruto heard him, and wondered how he could smell the blood, which he actually thought was enticing.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! If you want to read what happens after the forest scene, since it was mostly ZeroYuki, then by the manga. If you really want me to, I can write a one-shot of that scene for this version of the story.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I'll start work on the second chapter at some point this week.**

**Later!  
><strong>


	3. Second Night: Zero's Secret

**Hey guys! Sorry for two things. Maybe three... anyway, the first thing, sorry for the _very_ long delay, but I was unable to actually find time to type. Second thing, the shortness of the chapter. Ad you'll notice, the chapter is only a few thousand words, 1,993 without my author notes at the beginning and end. **_  
><em>

**But, as you'll notice while reading, I skipped quite a lot of things in this chapter in the manga, as I saw most of it pointless. I might come back and change this chapter if I decide to do what I'm thinking of doing, which might piss quite a few of you off. Since a good section of the end of this chapter, the First Night, and the Third Night is love interest development between Yuki and Zero, I might change the pairing of the story.  
><strong>

**You see, since there is so little known about Ruka, it's hard to write a pairing for her. Zero and Kaname on the other hand, it's very easy to write a pairing, and my inner fanboy/girl has been screaming at me to write a yaoi story, and a yaoi pairing will be so much easier to write, due to how feminine Naruto is.  
><strong>

**Now just to console you guys, Naruto will not be completely submissive. He will be the uke, but he will be quite, well... Naruto like. Meaning he'll be what many see in a seme during yaoi anime/manga.  
><strong>

**Anyway, on to the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"That they are attracted to this smell, is proof that they are beasts,"<em>

-The Next Day-

Another day at Cross Academy… meaning another time for girls to fawn over the Night Class Students. "Hurry up!" called one, another telling her to wait, as she couldn't get the ribbon attached.

But deep within the Night Class dormitories, lay a certain golden blond haired vampire. "Unngh…" Aido Hanabusa groaned, his eyes opening slowly. "I was just about to fall asleep," he whined to himself. Sitting up in his bed, he continued to moan and complain. "It's so noisy outside… It must be the day class girls. What is it?" he asked, before the curtains were opened. "Akatsuki!" Aido snapped, looking at the strawberry blond haired vampire. "It's too bright!"

"Yeah…" Akatsuki agreed, looking out the window. "The day class girls are all exited," he said, before he remembered something detrimental to their health. "Oh, I know what day it is," he said, peering over to Aido.

"What?!" he half-asked, half-moaned/yelled.

"The day girls give chocolate to the guys they like to proclaim their love," he informed the still moaning vampire, smirking the whole time. "St. Xocolatl's Day (**that's what it's called in the manga**)," he finished.

* * *

><p>-Outside-<p>

"It's morning… but their already waiting for the night class?!" Yuki said, her eyes wide, the same look crossing Naruto's face.

"Oh dear Kami…" the midnight black haired Uzumaki moaned.

He watched as Yuki jumped onto the gate of the Moon Dormitory, pulling out her whistle, and blowing hard, making Naruto jump from the sound. "Everybody in the day class has classes now!" she announced, causing all of the girls to moan. "Please go back to your dorms!" she yelled again.

Naruto looked over the crowd, next to Yuki, before he spotted a girl trying to climb the gate. "Hey, you there!" he snapped, ignoring her yelling that she was just going to offer her chocolate. "Don't climb the walls!" Naruto yelled, causing her to lose her balance.

As she started to fall, Naruto sensed another presence running to catch her. He enhanced his sight, and saw Zero jump off the gate, catching her in his arms.

"Um… Thank you, Kiryu," the girl said to the silver haired teen, Yuki cheering in the background.

"Let me tell you something…" Zero started, looking at all of the girls gathered around the dorm, causing them to flinch back in fear and for Naruto to groan. Couldn't Zero _try_ to be nice for once? "The Night Class never leaves the Moon Dorm during the day. If you have something you want to give them, come back at twilight, when they come out to attend their class," he stated, making Naruto smile a little. Maybe he _could_ be nice. "If you make to much of a fuss this event, held only once a year, may be canceled," he said, glaring at the girls, making Naruto frown. Than again, this is _Zero_ we're talking about.

"You're too mean Kiryu!", "Don't glare at us!" were just a couple things said to Zero as the girls left for their classes.

"You don't have to say something that makes you the enemy of all the girls on St. Xocolatl's Day…" Naruto said, jumping of the gate of the Moon Dormitory and walking up to Zero.

"You won't even get friendship chocolate," Yuki added, walking up to Zero and putting her hand on his left shoulder.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Zero asked, turning to glare at Yuki and Naruto, a tic-mark forming on his forehead. "Our role is to make sure the Day Class doesn't find out about the truth of the Night Class," he said, looking at the Moon Dorm and glaring at it.

"Yeah," Naruto said, grudgingly agreeing with Zero. "We've got to be on our guard tonight," he stated, staring at the Moon Dorm along with Yuki.

* * *

><p>-In the Moon Dorm-<p>

*Yawn~* yawned Akatsuki, closing the curtains over the window. "I'm looking forward to sunset," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Its the biggest festival of the year," he finished, walking back to his bed.

"Yeah, your right," Aido agreed silently, snuggling into his blankets. "I'm looking forward to the chocolate… although I prefer blood for my desert," he said, before he fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile, Kaien's Office-<p>

"So today is St. Xocolatl's Day," Kaien said, looking at the three members of the Disciplinary Committee through his glasses. "The whole school is very exited about it. Something may happen that will reveal the Night Class's secret," he informed them. "Please be on your guard more than usual, School Guardians!" he said.

"Yes Headmaster!" Yuuki and Naruto yelled, saluting Kaien.

"You could just cancel the event…" Zero muttered, anger wafting off his body in waves, making Naruto shudder. He hated the feeling of anger. It was so… dark and evil.

"If I do that Kiryu, there will be a riot," Kaien stated, staring at Zero. "Its an event to let off steam. It's because our vampire boys are all so beautiful and excellent," he stated, making Zero seethe. "Well… if they're our allies, then they're a great recourse to us," he stated, smirking as he saw Zero seethe even more.

"_DON'T FLATTER THEM IN FRONT OF ME_!" Naruto whispered to Yuki, even though Kaien could hear him. "That's what Zero is thinking," he added, making Yuki giggle and for Kaien so smile, whispering a 'Yes' to them.

"Well…" Kaien started, his face turning serious, "…since ancient times, Vampires have been the enemies of Humans," he recited, as he turned to look at his 'children' and Naruto. "But there are vampires that want to peacefully coexist. I'm proud I can educate the children of such vampires," he said, quickly glancing at Yuki and Naruto, with Naruto throwing a quick glance at his unknown cousin (Yuki) (**Remember, Naruto doesn't know about his father being a Kuran**). "That way, the children can become the bridge between humans and vampires. I want you to understand my philosophy Zero-kun. Maybe not now, but eventually," he said, looking slightly over his shades at the silver haired teenager.

"That's impossible," he scoffed, glaring at the ground. "Unless my past disappears," the silver haired Guardian continued, before Naruto snorted.

"No, it's impossible until you let go of the past," he drawled, his onyx eyes staring at Zero with emptiness that would make even Itachi proud. "Stop living in the past, or else you'll never grow up," he finished, as he turned to the headmaster and smirked, his eyes filling with emotion.

When he looked back, his jaw dropped as he saw Yuki sitting on the Headmaster's desk, her arms extended holding a stack of notes.

"I have a St. Xocolatl's gift for you!" she stated, as Kaien started to tear up. "And here's the usual for Zero as well," she said dismissively, tossing Zero one note.

Zero opened up the note and sweat dropped. "'Good for one errand'," he read off, as he looked at Yuki. "You've been giving us the same things since grade school," he pointed out, causing Yuki to glare at him.

"Shut up!" she yelled, as another stack of notes fell out of her sleeves with Naruto's name on them.

Naruto picked them up and took a look at them. "Hmm?" he hummed, a sly smirk appearing on his face. "Tickets for…" he whispered, trailing off as he read the bottom part. '_Tickets for… blood?_' he inwardly yelled, his iris' changing to a blood red color, before changing back.

He then noticed the signature on the bottom. 'クラン カナメ' (Kuran Kaname) he read in his head, his eyes widening. '_How in Kami's name did Kuran figure out about my status!_' he inwardly yelled as the other three looked at him.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Yuuki asked, looking at the stack of notes Naruto was holding.

The raven-haired vampire's head snapped up. He grinned at Yuki before shaking his head. "Not at all," he replied, as he pocketed the notes, intending to question the other pureblood on how he knew about him being a vampire. '_Kuran, you sneaky bastard,_' he stated in his mind, before turning around and leaving, Yuki following closely behind, dragging Zero with her. "Now come on, First Period is about to start."

As the three wandered the halls, Naruto heard Yuki mutter; "I wonder why…"

Naruto turned to her. "What?" he asked, as Yuki let go of Zero, who didn't seem to notice as he kept walking.

"Well, Zero's family was killed by vampires four years ago, resulting in his absolute hatred for the creatures." Yuki explained, as Naruto donned an understanding look in his onyx eyes, the gem on his rosary glowing an eerie black for a few seconds.

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed, looking ahead as the two started walking to catch up to their silver haired companion. "I wonder why Kaien makes statements that twist a knife in his wounds…" the onyx haired vampire muttered as they caught up to Zero.

* * *

><p>-Twilight-<p>

"Twilight already, huh?" Naruto muttered in wonder, as his eyes started to slightly change color, changing from onyx black, to a slightly crimson red (like a vampire's when hungry for blood).

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the blond vampire from the previous night yell out; "I've got to get all of the chocolate!" (**I skipped a few pages, mainly because it's useless dialogue**)

"Aido…" Kaname muttered, causing Hanabusa to still. "…behave yourself."

"Ye-Yes President Kuran…" the blond muttered, as he slowed his pace.'

Naruto spaced out again as he stared at the Pureblood in front of him. "Vous savez... ce n'est pas pour un homme de tradition de donner un autre homme un cadeau…" (**You know... it's not tradition for a male to give another male a gift...) ** Naruto muttered in French, knowing the other vampire would know the language.

Kaname merely grinned. "Oh I know, but you seem to be in need of them," the Kuran replied, staring at the other male's glowing eyes, before walking off.

Naruto scowled as he felt something in his blazer pocket. Putting his hand into it, he pulled out a box of blood tablets. Naruto's currently crimson eyes widened in shock. '_What the!? How the hell did he get these into my pocket without me noticing!_' he inwardly yelled as he quickly placed them back.

Naruto's eyes snapped to Yuki as he heard her yell, "Idol… Aido! What are you doing! Stop!"

He also noticed the lack of Zero, but was stopped from moving as he felt a tug on his jacket. Looking next to him, he saw the girl Zero saved from falling earlier that morning. "May I help you!?" he asked curiously, noticing the girl flinch as she stared into his eyes.

"Umm… thanks for earlier. I know you're not the one who caught me, but you're the one that stopped me from attempting to climb the wall. Had I climbed it, I might of fallen on the other side, and broken a few bones," she stated, blushing as she fiddled with something behind her back.

She suddenly thrust something into his chest. "I'd like for you to have this!" she yelled, holding out a box of chocolate.

He smiled, much like a certain Kuran, and took it from her. "Thank you," he stated, before tucking the box into his pocket and turning around to walk away.

* * *

><p>-Later That Night-<p>

"N-Naruto?" Yuki asked, as she walked into the vampire's room.

Said vampires slitted, crimson eyes snapped open. His hand darted from his covers to the rosary on his dresser, before he snapped said cross onto the choker on his neck. His eyes changed back to onyx black, and unnoticed to Yuki, his silver hair changed back to midnight black.

"Yeah?" he asked drearily, trying to catch his breath at the sudden intake of energy due to the rosary resealing it into his body.

"Naruto… were you aware of Zero being a turned?"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for how short the chapter is, but I skipped quite a bit. Like I said, if I decide to make this story a Zero(Seme)Naruto(Uke) story, than I'll go back and edit this chapter and the First Night.**

**Anyway, the next chapter _will_ be out in a few weeks. The next chapter and some editing for 'Child of Artemis' will be out in a week, as I now have very little to do.  
><strong>

**Also, expect a three new stories after Christmas. One will be a Naruto & Prototype crossover, as Naruto with Mercer's power is simply badass. The second will be a Naruto & Haruhi Suzumiya crossover, with Naruto also being God, to Haruhi's Goddess. Haruhi's pairing will still be Kyon/Haruhi, as Naruto and Haruhi being together would be too much for the Universe to handle.  
><strong>

**The third story will be completely separate from Naruto. It'll be an AU, Genderbender, and Role Switch Code Geass story, as the anime is just so badass, and the idea of Lelouch being a girl and in the Britannian Military is just so awesome. So expect that in a month or so.  
><strong>

**Anyway, this is WekserKing1, signing off!  
><strong>


	4. Third Night: the Vampires of Vampires

**Holy shit! Two chapters in two days!? I feel very proud of my self. Yes, this chapter is short, but the actual chapter was short. As compared to the usual 57 pages, this one was roughly 31 in the manga. And I rarely skipped anything in this chapter.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I actually like this chapter, as I was able to show a bit of the actual paring in it, and I was able to put a bit of me into Naruto. That, and this chapter was just good to me.  
><strong>

**Now, Naruto shows a bit of his electrokinetic powers in this chapter, and keep this in mind. It's been a few days since he arrived at Cross Academy and he encountered Aido. So he's had time to train.  
><strong>

**Also, Naruto is slightly bipolar, as explained slightly in the chapter. He also had a bit of an appearance change, as he has been training in his powers during the night time, and it's been proven can effect traits, like eye-color.  
><strong>

**Anyway, this chapter, Yuki and Naruto find out Zero's secret, Naruto before Yuki. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Yuki's Flashback-<p>

_"Yuki", she heard a voice to her. Opening the door and looking up, she saw it was her adoptive father, Cross Kaien, with a boy huddled into his side. "…This boy's family was killed by a bad vampire," he informed the young girl, watching as she stiffened._

_ "_Four years ago, the headmaster took Zero in"

"_He was the only one who survived. We'll be taking care of him, all right?" Kaien informed the girl, smiling as she nodded and walked up to the boy._

_ "As you can see, he's covered in blood, so have him take a bath," Kaien ordered, as he guided the boy into the house. "If have to go to the police and other places."_

_ Yuki walked towards the boy and grabbed onto his arm. "Um… So… I'll take you to the bathroom," Yuki said, as she walked up to Zero. "Umm… may I touch you?" she asked, waiting for a few minutes before she just grabbed onto his shoulders and led him into the bathroom._

_ "The bathtub is already full, so please use it," Yuki said, as she let go of him."Uh…" Yuki stared at Zero, waiting for him to move. "Do you want help with your clothes?" she asked as she took the shirt off of him, and gasped. Zero's left side of his neck was completely covered in blood._

_ 'So much blood…' Yuki thought as she stared at the boy in front of her. 'Is it somebody else's? Or is he hurt?"_

_ "May I… wipe your neck?" Yuki asked, as she walked over and dipped a towel into the tub._

"Zero didn't say a word, so I asked him for permission each time I did something"

_'Good, he's not hurt,' she thought as she wiped the blood off of Zero's neck._

_ "_I approached Zero cautiously, because I felt that the boy in front of me would fall to pieces otherwise"

* * *

><p>-Present Day-<p>

"Yo, Yuki!" the brunette heard someone call to her. She groggily lifted her head up, and saw the curious onyx black and silver eyes of Naruto staring at her. **(Yes, I changed Naruto's eyes into one black and one silver eye.)**

** "**You okay?" he asked, worried about his fellow Disciplinary Committee member. Yuki nodded, smiling at him.

"I'm going to start the Disciplinary Committee duties," Naruto and Yuki heard from Zero. They both looked as he started to leave the classroom. "You two finish up your supplementary classes and run over" he finished as he closed the door.

Yuki stared at Naruto, wondering how _he_ got supplementary classes as well, he was the model student!

But there was something else that was on Yuki's mind. Zero looked as pale as he had all those years ago. He also looked as pale as Naruto did, which confused Yuki to know bounds. **(I know Naruto pretty much stated that he was a vampire in the second chapter, but Kaien said he wasn't, and Yuki believes her 'father' a bit more than Naruto)**

"Well, I'm gonna' go after Zero," Naruto stated, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>As soon as he closed the door behind him, he looked around to make sure no one was watching, manipulated his new found powers.<p>

His eyes glew an eerie black, including the silver one. The shadows around him crawled towards him, soon enveloping him in darkness. As they crawled back into the walls, a faint silhouette could be seen moving in Zero's direction.

* * *

><p>"…Yuki isn't with you today?" Naruto heard the voice of Kaname ask. As he got closer, he saw Kaname and blond, Ruka, standing in front of Zero.<p>

"She has supplementary classes today," he replied, looking blankly at the vampires in front of him.

Ruka scowled at Kiryu's lack of emotion, glaring at the boy. As she stepped forward to reprimand the boy, Kaname interrupted. "Kiryu…" he started, walking towards the boy. "…How are you nowadays?" he asked, with a hidden message that Naruto was unable to depict.

As Zero's eyes widened and the vampires walked by, Kaname looked back at the silver haired student. "Take care," he said, before looking to his side to where Naruto was hiding, and smirked. "Ruka, go on ahead. Get back to whatever you were doing Zero."

Ruka nodded apprehensively before walking back to the Moon Dorm, Zero walking the opposite direction, taking a different route.

* * *

><p>As soon as the other two left, Naruto remerged from the shadows. "How did you know I was here?" he asked, his eyes turning back to their heterochromic state.<p>

Kaname merely smiled. "Come with me to my meeting with the Headmaster," he commanded, using his Pureblood status to control the 'lower' vampire.

Of course, Naruto shrugged the command off. A Pureblood could not control another Pureblood, no matter which branch they come from. "I do believe you meant to say '_Please_ come with me'," Naruto said coldly, glaring at the vampire in front of him.

And Kaname had the nerve to _smile_ at the response. "Of course, Uchiha."

* * *

><p>As the two walked towards the office, Naruto saw Yuki walk past him in Zero's direction. Of course, he didn't follow her. He had no reason to.<p>

As the two entered Kaien's office, the eccentric man smiled at them. "Ah, Kaname. You brought Naruto with you as well."

"Yes," the brown haired vampire replied. "I believe he has the right to hear this, being a Pureblood himself."

Kaien nodded in agreement. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Simply this. How much longer are you going to keep Kiryu in the Day Class?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. The only reason Kaname would ask this… would be because Zero wasn't truly a human… right?

"What does he mean?" Naruto asked, looking at the Headmaster for answers.

Kaien didn't answer, and Kaname continued speaking. "That time, is slowly approaching for him."

Suddenly Naruto felt a rise in a vampiric aura in Zero's radius. Apparently Kaname did, as he smiled slightly. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now." The Uchiha quickly spun around and melted into the shadows on the floor.

* * *

><p>When he reemerged, he saw most of the Noble Vampires surrounding Zero.<p>

"What do you want, Night Class?" he asked, pulling his ブラッヂローズ (Bloody Rose) out of his jeans and pointing it at Ruka's neck.

"Why does Kaname-sama show consideration to a _human_ like you," she snarled, baring her fangs at Zero. "I can't allow it."

"Don't be too jealous Ruka," Naruto stated, walking out of the shadows, his heterochromic eyes glowing red. "And the rest of you, if Kuran found out…" he began, baring his own fangs and unsheathing his katana and charging it with _black_ electricity. "…I'd make sure he did more than just reprimand you."

Aido, next to Kain, looked at both Naruto and Zero in fear. "H-Hey! Put those away you two!"

But Zero wasn't listening. he reached his arm past Aido and Kain, and gripped Naruto's shoulder, slamming him onto the ground. "I knew you weren't human, both you and Kaien basically stated you were," Zero growled.

Naruto simply grinned the same smiled Kaname usually does. Maybe it's hereditary to all Purebloods? "What about you, mister '_E_'," Naruto taunted, emphasizing the 'E', figuring out Kaname's various underlying meanings.

"Among that, I do believe fighting is prohibited," he taunted again, as Yuki jumped down from the trees.

"Now, if you want to fight," he said, getting off the ground and grabbing his katana again. "You can start by fighting me."

Kain and Ruka both sighed. "Enough of this already," Kain muttered glumly.

"Yeah," Ruka agreed. "I don't feel like it anymore."

"Zero, Naruto, what were you two doing?" Yuki asked, looking at the two, not noticing Naruto's glowing red eyes. "You two have been acting differently lately."

Zero grunted and walked away. "Leave me alone."

"Family problems," Naruto lied quickly, his personality doing a complete 180. While around anybody, unless it's Yuki, he'd be this cold, taunting individual dubbed as 'Kuran-Shuzen Naruto'. Around Yuki, he'd be his 'alter-ego' Uchiha Naruto.

He followed Zero as he stalked away towards the Moon Dorm.

* * *

><p>Back in Kaien's office, the headmaster chuckled. "I couldn't hide it from either you or Naruto, could I Kaname?" he asked, looking at the Pureblood. "Two really are in class of your own. Neither of your families' blood contains any drop of human blood. Both of your lineages are rare among Vampires nowadays."<p>

"Headmaster Cross," Kaname whispered, placing his hand on the desk. "I trust you, so I have avoiding speaking about the issue," Kaname started, ignoring Kaien's statement about Naruto being a Pureblood. "But you have taken only slight measures, and you still treat Zero as a normal student."

Kaname put more of his weight on the desk, causing major cracks to from around his hands. "Are you going to let Zero destroy your pacifist ideology?"

Kaien hung his head. "Kiryu's parents were killed by a vampire. And in the bloodbath, only he miraculously survived. How can I be more cruel to him?"

"But his family wasn't attacked by an ordinary vampire…" Kaname started, leaning in on the desk. Kaien's eyes drifted upwards towards the vampire's. "They were attacked by a Pureblood vampire, like Naruto and I."

* * *

><p>"Zero!" Naruto called as he caught up to the Level E. The vampire turned to him and glared.<p>

"I told you two not to follow me," he whispered furiously to the onyx haired teen.

Naruto simply grinned that infuriating smirk. Seriously, does it run in the family? Does every Pureblood and Uchiha grin that infuriating smirk!? "Yeah, but I thought you'd need some blood," he stated bluntly, baring his neck to him.

In an instant, Zero was behind him and had the Pureblood wrapped in his arms. "Thank you," he said awkwardly, not used to thanking a person.

Naruto blushed, looking away from _anything_ related to Zero. "Sh-Shut up. And since my blood is rather pure, you might not need to drink as often as you would if you drank the blood of, say, _Yuki_."

Zero quickly shut him up by sinking his fangs into his neck, eliciting a small 'eel' from the smaller male. Was he not used to people drinking from him? Didn't Pureblooded families do it often?

* * *

><p>"A human bitten by a Pureblood transforms into a vampire," Kaname stated seriously, glaring at the headmaster.<p>

"Yes Kaname," Kaien relented. "The vampire that drank Zero's blood wasn't any ordinary vampire. But a Pureblood."

"When that happens, one of two things could happen," Kaname muttered. "Dying from the loss of blood, or unfavorably surviving and suffering the pain of slowly transforming into a vampire." Kaname looked up into the eyes of the headmaster.

* * *

><p>"Ze-Zero? Naruto!?" the two males heard from behind them.<p>

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, and saw the brunette Disciplinary Committee member looking at them in horror.

"Yuki…" Zero muttered.

* * *

><p>"I respect his strength of will," Kaname muttered. "He was only a human, yet he's resisted the powerful vampire instincts for four years."<p>

'_Zero is a… vampire!?_'

"…I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of breaks, and a little bit of a marathon at the end, cutting between Zero and Naruto (with Yuki at the end) to Kaname and Kaien. Now, I await hate mail. As I see a lot of it for having Naruto weak at the end of chapter two, and slightly more powerful in this chapter. And before you ask, I'm not completely homosexual. I'm bi, but I lean towards the same sex due to bad experiences with the opposite sex. <strong>

**Anyway, expect a few more chapters this week (hopefully) as, starting Wednesday, I have two weeks off of school.  
><strong>

**Now, I have to wrap Christmas presents. Later!  
><strong>


	5. Hiatus

**Hello. This is not a new chapter for ANY of the stories this chapter is being placed on.**

**This is a message basically saying that ALL of the stories this document is being posted onto are going under hiatus until further notice. My focus will remain on Kirita: The Kuroi Kenshi until it is finished, as it is currently my favorite story. To ensure I don't work on any other story, they will be placed into a hidden folder by a friend so I can't find them, and if I do, they will be locked.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry to all those that wanted me to work on Rensa-sa, Child of Artemis, Kogetsu, or anything else, but I've also lost my inspiration for all of them (despite the fact that the first two are my most popular stories).  
><strong>

**This decision is not debatable. Sorry.  
><strong>

**This document will be removed from a story when I upload it's next chapter.  
><strong>

**After six moths, if you wish to adopt a story, message me asking for permission.  
><strong>

**Until next time, good bye.  
><strong>


	6. Profile Update

So far with the poll, it seems like the people want a rewrite of Child of Artemis and for me to continue Rensa-sa. I'm going to request that, if you wish for a rewrite of a story, please PM me with something you'd like to see changed from the original to the rewrite, so as to give me ideas that I can use. Or possibly with issues or complaints you had from the plot of the original, that you'd like to not see in the rewrite. And please, do not use this chance for flames of the original story.

In other news, I am currently in the works of a new Percy Jackson story. It is a cliched 'reading the books' story with some Fem!Percy, partially Male!Thalia (explanation in the story), and some beautiful Perilico (Percy, Thalia, and Nico) romance. Because I seriously love the pairing thanks to GaleSynch's "Just Be Friends", with another slight twist. The first couple of chapters will be posted once I'm done with them (the first chapter being a prologue, the second actually containing the first chapter of The Lightning Thief).

Now, the rest of my stories besides (currently) Child of Artemis, Rensa-sa, Child of Greece and Rome, and my new story, are under an indefinite hiatus, with a chance to adopt them. If you wish to adopt, please send me a PM containing which story(s) you wish to adopt, and your reasoning's behind wanting to adopt them. Otherwise, if my muse for the the rest of the stories does not return to me for more than a few months, they'll probably just be deleted from my profile and be gone forever.

Now be aware, I am (hopefully) starting college within the month (if I can pay my tuition), so my writing schedule will continue to be extremely dysfunctional, though hopefully not as dysfunctional as it was during high school. So I cannot promise an update schedule, nor can I promise that another hibernation of a hiatus will not occur again.

This update will be released onto each an every one of my stories so that anyone whom is following me or my stories will see it. So if you are an individual that follows multiple of my stories (first of all, thank you for your support of my works), be aware that you do not need to read every single update made to my stories.

Until next time. さようなら.


End file.
